Of swooning maidens and white knights
by tabunsutekidane
Summary: House/Chase Just a little bit of silly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"Will you marry me?"

"What?"

House rolled his eyes. "You heard me."

"Er..." Chase hesitated.

"You aren't expecting me to get down on one knee?" House mocked.

"No!" Chase exclaimed hastily.

A raised eyebrow. "You're saying no?"

"No, not no. Er... I didn't say no. I mean...yes, I did, but it's a no to the kneeling." Chase stuttered, flustered.

"And?" House probed.

"Okay, to the other." Chase said, a cheeky grin spreading over his face.

"Okay?" House smirked.

"Yes, okay. You aren't expecting me to swoon." Chase mimicked House earlier mocking tone with sparkling eyes.

"Well, you certainly could be mistaken for a swooning fair maiden." Chase took a step toward House.

"Well, you never seemed to me like a knight in shinning armor. You're just too fair dinkum." Chase whispered against House lips.

"In that case it's good that you aren't a fair maiden in spite of your shiny golden hair " House breathed and ran his hand through Chase's hair.

"Yeah, good we're neither." Chase agreed, leaning in to kiss his future husband.

* * *

Not mine ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Of marking Australian wombat

"Where are we going, House?" Chase yelled trying to drown out the sound of House's accelerating motorcycle.

"Don't worry, wombat. I'm not having you stuffed." Chase glared at House's shoulder. "Hey! No hitting the driver. Bad rabid wombat!" House shouted back over the wind. He sped up, cutting off Chase renewed attempt of questioning him.

They stopped ten minutes later in front of the mall at the handicapped spot. After getting off the motorcycle and securing their helmets, Chase looked puzzled at the building. He couldn't phantom, why House had brought them there.

"What are you waiting for?" House yelled from the entry door. Chase hurried to catch up to House who obviously knew where they were going. House walked to the escalator. He was pretending to watch the other people in the mall, purposefully not catching Chase's enquiring eye.

They walked in quiet side by side, neither talking. Both lost in their very different thoughts. They took the main aisle and then turned left. Finally, they stopped before Kay Jewelers.

Chase face light up like a Christmas tree and his eyes wide open in astonishment. Before House knew what hit him, he was being kissed. Chase embraced him and plastered himself into House's personal space. When they broke the kiss, Chase tugged on House's arm until their hands were intertwined.

"No need to get frisky." House said gruffly, but didn't attempt to shrug Chase off . Chase continued to beam at House. House rolled his eyes. They went into the jewellery store and were greeted aloofly by a pristine looking clerk who mustered the two men with disdain.

"If the gentlemen are looking for O'Reilly's pub then you're in the wrong floor." The sneer was clear in the clerk's voice. His disapproval of them holding hands, was only outranked by his obvious contempt for their mismatched and gruff appearance.

"Oh, I think we're exactly were we want to be." House said anger clearly audible in his tone. He took a step toward the half-witted clerk and pulled Chase with him.

"What do you want?" The clerk asked aggressively, narrowing his eyes at the pair.

House face formed a maniacal grin. Chase tensed, he knew with House either something insulting or provocative was following and he wasn't look forward to it. House didn't disappoint his him. "I'm his pimp and I want to mark him as my own." House leered, drawing Chase closer by putting an arm around his waist.

The antagonistic clerk clearly missing the sarcasm, looked affronted and his glare intensified. He looked coldly at House and began in a scathing tone. "I think you're not the kind..."

"Shut up!" The clerk looked dumbfounded at the young Australian. If looks could kill the clerk was sure he would no longer be under the living. The Australian was looking murderous."You're nothing but an insignificant, worthless, sad man with a superiority complex to cover up the failure that is your unhappy and desolate life. But I will not let you make me miserable so you're going to clear out immediately and bring me the manger of this establishment. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" House tripped the jerk, when he went to rush of. He smirked self satisfied because of the good deed and turned toward his fiancé who was still scowling in the direction that the clerk had scrambled of. House touched Chase's face until they looked into each other's eyes. Thereupon he leaned in and devoured Chase's mouth. The snogged hard, long, unforgiving until a discreet cough made them part. As their foreheads rested against each other, House whispered just for Chase to hear. "You losing it and berating the jerk. That was hot. There is some hope for you after all." House kissed Chase a last time and righted himself. He looked up to find a familiar face.

"Ah, Dr. House. I apologize for Claude's behaviour." The manager said as if he'd just entered. "Is Dr. Wilson getting married again?" He asked as if he hadn't just walked in on the couple, kissing like their life depended upon it.

Chase snorted."Not quite yet. But probably in a year or two," House answered in an amused voice.

"Definitely." The manager agreed smiling benignly and continued professionally."Do you wish to see the ring now, Dr. House? House nodded. The manager made his way behind one of the counters and the engaged couple followed his way to stand before the counter opposite the manager.

The manager came up behind the counter and presented a small blue velvet box. "Will you do the honour?" The manager gestured to House. House inclined his head in consent and the manager left.

After leaning his cane against the counter, House took the velvet box in his hand. He opened it and mustered it for a second. After scrutinizing it and giving it a nod of approval, he looked at Chase who was watching him intently. House took the ring out of the box and took Chase's right hand gently in his before putting the ring on his ring-finger.

Chase looked at the engagement ring it was a yellow gold, gold band with eight small diamonds en-betted into the gold. It looked marvellous. It was perfect. A grin spread over Chase face and he looked at House whose eyes where sparkling. House was certainly smug. Chase kissed him regardless.

"Does it fit right?" House asked embracing Chase from behind.

"Yes, it fits perfectly, " Chase said still admiring his ring." Does it have an inscription?"

"Yes, but you'll have to look for yourself what it is."

Chase took the ring of and examined it intently. The inscription read: _"My wombat"_ Chase smiled and let House put the ring on his finger again.

"Possessive much?" Chase asked amused.

"Yes."

"Good. How about we celebrate at home?" Chase suggested.

"Sure." House agreed, hiding his smile.

After the manager bid them goodbye, they made their way back to the parking lot.

"You know this trip could be called borderline romantic." Chase said teasingly. House mounted his motorcycle.

"Oh, please! I don't do romantic" House protested and threw Chase his helmet.

Chase smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Of secrecy from British Australians**

Chase entered the diagnostic department with a crossword puzzle in the one hand and a cup coffee in the other. He was in a good mood and greeted his already present colleagues with a cheery:

"Good morning." Foreman grumbled something unintelligible in reply, still immersed in his medical journal.

Cameron looked up from the mail she was tending to and smiled at Chase.

"Good morning," Cameron echoed and went back to the correspondence House dutifully ignored.

Chase put his crossword and his cup on the table. He strode to his suitcase and retrieved a pencil. Afterwards he took a seat opposite Foreman's and began to solve his new crossword. They continued their respective tasks in a companionable silence.

* * *

Once Cameron finished the mail, she stood up and went to get a cup of coffee. Afterwards she sat down beside Foreman. She sipped her coffee lost in thought, when suddenly something sparkling caught her her eye.

"Chase is that a weeding ring?" Cameron asked in a strangled tone, pointing a finger at the aforementioned thing.

"No, it isn't." Chase replied distractedly.

"Oh, I thought..." Cameron trailed of embarrassed and tried to act nonchalantly.

"Actually, it is an engagement ring." Chase continued, after scribbling something into his crossword puzzle.

"You're engaged!" Cameron's cry startled Chase into looking up from his crossword.

"Yeah."

"To whom?" They stared at each other.

"That's private." Chase grinned at Cameron showing his perfectly white teeth.

"Morning ducklings," House said gruffly upon entering the diagnostic department.

"But you can't just refuse to tell us," Cameron declared shrilly, utterly ignoring House presence.

"Hey, I don't really care." Foreman said from his place next to Cameron. "Don't pull me into it."

"How can you not care?" Cameron asked accusingly. She stared at him with her best disapproving teacher look, but Foreman just shrugged it of and rolled his eyes.

"It's none of our business." Foreman reinforced Chase earlier statement.

"Oh, please!" It was Cameron's turn to role her eyes. " You're saying that now, but later you'll be asking him exactly the same question. You're just to much of a guy and to much of a hypocrite to

stand by your curiosity."

House grinned and mouthed to Chase unperceived by the fighting doctors: 'Cat fight'

Chase tried to suppress his smile but the corners of his mouth twitched regardless. He tried to make his face expressionless to skirt the attention of his two co-worker who were glaring venomously at each other. But he must have made a noise or a wrong movement as their attention swivelled to him.

House grin and amusement grew at Chase deer in the headlight look as he watched the scene unfold.

"This is no laughing matter," Cameron said indignantly.

"Actually, this is quiet ridiculous." Foreman contradicted.

"I didn't hear you voice protest to my earlier..." Foreman cut her off.

"You're accusations were absurd and I don't need to justify myself to you." Foreman scoffed."You're just a meddler that can't keep her nose out of other persons business."

"At least I show that I care." House rolled his eyes. " You are just a cold and heartless..." This time House cut her off.

"Cameron stop lecturing and being a mother hen. The little one's are all grown up. Let them spread their wings and fly in freedom. I know it goes against your beloved mothering tyranny but you've obviously been outgrown, live with it. And as amusing as time spectacle is, we have work to do. Or actually, let's say you have my work to do."

Cameron startled at House voice. She obviously had forgotten that House was in the room. She gapped at him like a fish for a second before gathered herself and interrupted House.

"But we still don't know to whom Chase is engaged." Cameron said petulantly.

"And you think I care, because?" House asked haughtily, glaring at Cameron while laughing inwardly.

"..."

"I thought so." House's gaze shifted to Chase. "Cameron your going to the paediatric ward. The insects their will love you mollycoddling. Foreman your covering my clinic duty. Chase you'll come with me to buy my lunch." House broke his stare with Chase. "We'll what are you waiting for."

House watched as Foreman and Cameron scrambled away like well trained ducklings. It finally left him alone with his favourite pet and free time for both of them to spend at their leisure. Some people might say that this was favouritism and highly immoral, but there have been said worse things about him. He was a bastard after all. And Chase, it wasn't like people didn't know that Chase was an opportunist at heart. House wouldn't want him any other way, he wouldn't be half as interesting.

"So?" Chase asked.

"So what?" House answered innocently.

"Are we eventually going to tell them?" Chase asked exasperated at House playing possum. He stood up as House move to the door.

"They'll know soon enough. After all, they are going to be at the wedding." House said and stopped before the closed door to the diagnostic department.

"Really and on what date do you expect this event to happen." Chase joined him at the door.

House looked at him and grinned evilly.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

He opened the door and left.

Moment after Chase followed, sighing.

* * *

Still, not mine. To sernity1806 who apparently would like to read more and reminded me that I hadn't posted in a long time. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Of pregnancy expectations and exasperations **

"Do you think House is going to find out whom Chase is engaged to?" Cameron asked catching up to Foreman who quickened his stride in annoyance at her insistence.

"Probably," Foreman said shortly and continued to the free clinic without looking at Cameron.

"But do you think, he'll tell us once he knows?" Cameron asked in a whining tone.

"Don't know," was Foreman terse reply.

"Do you..."

"Woman! Leave me alone!" Foreman exclaimed, exasperated, and stalked away from a confused looking Cameron. Her brow furrowed. She would find out what she wanted to know. One way or an other...

* * *

"Look uncomfortable." House ordered.

"What?" Chase looked up from House's fries, he had been contemplating to steal.

"People have to think I'm pestering you." House clarified.

"You are pestering me," Chase dead panned."Hey! No hitting with the cane." Chase scowled.

"Perfect. Keep that expression." Chase rolled his eyes.

"You know they're going to suspect that the two of us are engaged if you don't glare at me," House said in a very serious tone. Chase broke out into laughter.

"They are never going to suspect that,"Chase disagreed still chuckling.

"Why not?" House asked petulantly.

Chase looked at him in a _that question's answer is so freakishly obvious it certainly doesn't merit an answer_ way that made House cross his arms and huff. House was obviously trying to provoke him by acting like a child.

Chase stole a couple of French fries, when nobody but House was looking. Chase smiled sweetly at House. Purposefully, being friendly and thereby behaving contradictory to House's wishes. In House's logic, Chase was being irritating and therefore had issued a challenge at who could play the game of being irritating better. House loved this kind of games and even more importantly, he was in a playful mood. He grinned maniacally and his eyes gleamed mischievously. Chase saw the gleam and knew, he was in trouble. There was no reasoning with House, when he got in this kind of mood. Not that he minded it, when they were at home, but at work Chase forebode terrible, terrible things to happen.

"Gregory," Chase whispered admonishingly.

"Robert." House mimicked trying to look innocent. Chase spent the rest of his lunch looking like the apocalypse had been heralded, while House smiled serenely lost in thought.

* * *

Cuddy sighed. She disliked having to do paper work day in day out. Sometimes it made her wistful to the times she only had to file her patient reports which were a piece of cake in comparison. At that time she just had been ignorant and had no idea how good she had had it. Now she wished back to the luxury of time to spare to chat with her fellow colleagues. She wished she could go to lunch and enjoy it without having to look at any report, but she hadn't the time. She would have to grab a salad to take back to her office, if she wanted to have a free evening. And she had promised herself that she wouldn't take work home, today. She sighed and made her way to the cafeteria.

She stood in line, idly wondering if they had her favourite tuna salad, when she spotted her major trouble maker. House and Chase were sitting at a table. That wasn't out of the norm. The alarming thing was that House was smiling. That wasn't good, it always meant trouble, mostly for her. She looked at House companion to discern what he was up to. Chase was looking like he had indigestion. Peculiar. Unhelpful.

Cuddy was startled out of her contemplation, when she was told to move. She nodded took the salad nearest to her and went to pay she hopped that House wasn't doing anything stupid. But with the knowledge that she would find out sooner or later, she walked back to her office to find Cameron hovering before her office-door, anxiously waiting. Now, Cuddy really wondered what House was getting up to.

"Dr. Cameron."

"Dr. Cuddy"

They entered the office in silence both mulling over their own thoughts. Cuddy put her salad away and sat down. She motion to Cameron to do the same. If Cuddy wasn't mistaken, then Cameron was embarrassed. She decided to finally break the silence that was beginning to become tense.

"What brings you here, Dr. Cameron?"

"Er..." Cameron swallowed audibly. Suddenly, feeling silly. "It's just that Chase... "

"Yes?"

"and House..." Cameron looked at Cuddy profoundly and then recounted the earlier discussion. She was beat red when she finished.

"The point is... Chase is engaged and won't tell to whom. And who knows what House will do once he finds out... I'm not saying that he will but..." Cameron stopped flustered. She sounded childish, even to herself. She caught Cuddy's eye.

"It was very kind of you to inform me." Cuddy said politely. She searched for further words. "I will talk to House."

Cuddy gave Cameron a reassuring everything-will-be-okay-smile which spurred Cameron into standing up and mumbling something that could have been a thank you. She walked out of the office before Cuddy could say goodbye or do anything more than gape after her. Cuddy shook her head and took her salad. Sometimes she wondered if certain persons around her shouldn't be in a psychiatric ward, herself included.

Nevertheless, Cameron's visit had left Cuddy more than a little curios. It made her wonder what had made House smile earlier and if he had figured out whom Chase was engaged to. Why that had left Chase looking so ill at ease. She scooped up what was left of her salad and chewed in contemplation. She looked at the clock and decided that if she hurried, she would still be able to corner House in the cafeteria.

Cuddy found House exiting the cafeteria. Typically, work was a foreign concept to him. But it made little difference, after all it was his tendency to ignore work for play that interested her. At the moment, she needed information or if she was honest with herself, she was in the mood for gossip and expected him to provide her. It wouldn't do for other staff to question her respectability and she knew in respect to House that that had been beyond hope after their first meeting. She came to a halt a short distance from the door in front of House. They stared at each other. It wasn't 'rush hour' at the cafeteria but there were still various nurses, doctors and patients that passed them by on their way in or out of the cafeteria. Cuddy was excruciatingly aware of their presence and didn't know how to broach the subject. Now, she could sympathize with Dr. Cameron. But she wouldn't give House the satisfaction of being openly noisy.

"Um..." Cuddy bit her lip.

"..."

Cuddy pulled her self together. " Dr. Cameron brought Chase's changing circumstances to my attention." She said questioningly. There, that should make House talk. But as he was House, he didn't. He only looked at her expressionlessly. Contradictory bastard.

"House!" Cuddy said exasperated by his continued silence. House practically radiated satisfaction for getting to her. He took a exaggerated breath and began to spin his tale.

"Well, Chase is such a girl it is no wonder someone wants to make an honest girl of him." House leered. Cuddy rolled her eyes at him. House continued in a mildly disgusted tone, suppressing his mischievous grin."And you know girls tend to grow parasites. Ugh..."

He faked a shudder. Cuddy stared at him in wonder. "You mean..."

"These things tend to get very demanding and annoying. At least the relatives tend to shut up once there is a sparkling band at the girl's finger therefore Chase's engagement ring. Like that'd make the little bugger any more bearable. The..."

Cuddy was no longer listening to House. She knew his 'opinion' on children. She ignored his rant in favour of wallowing in fantasies of adorably cute little babies. In her distraction, she missed the rather maniacal grin that passed House face as well as the slight smile of Nurse Brenda who had avidly eavesdropped on their conversation.

She walked back to her office after telling House a flimsy excuse to get rid of him. Her mind still thinking baby related thoughts, when she sat back down to complete her paper-work. She continued working her mind wandering without her permission. After approximately two hour and a mountain of paper-work later, she gave up. She now longer had the concentration to do more. She was to preoccupied with Dr. Chase. How she wished to be in his shoes. Engaged and soon to be mother- father. She decided to have a chat with him. House definitely hadn't offered help, she was sure Dr. Chase would appreciate it.

* * *

House was sitting in his office, waiting. Well, not exclusively waiting, as that would have been boring, but he was listening for his missing fiancé, while he watched General Hospital on his pocket TV. He smirked, he was quite satisfied with himself. He knew he already had won their game. He couldn't have planned it better with Cuddy. And that Nurse Brenda the biggest gossiper of the Princeton Plainsboro was nearby at the same time was a stroke of good luck. He knew she would have spread word in less time than it took him to get back to his office and as he already had been her for a few hours his fiancé shouldn't be far-off.

House wasn't under the illusion that Chase would be happy with him. He knew Chase would be angry. But that was kind of the point. House liked Chase angry and flustered. It was sexy. And he might even get something more out of it once at home. House never minded Chase's 'revenge'.

Suddenly, the door banged open.

"You know I'm not going to get pregnant no matter how often we do it." Chase announced upon barging into House's office. He glared at House.

"Oh, how cruel of you to burst my hopes. I was so looking forward to see you up the duff."

"Funny." Chase dead panned. " Because of you Cuddy gave me pamphlet on paternity leave and volunteered 'a friendly ear to listen to my worries and concerns' if I needed one. She even offered me to come to her if I had any questions regarding pregnancy. As if I hadn't studied medicine for years. I mean I'm a doctor for god's sake." House smirked. Chase stomped his foot.

"And as if that wasn't enough. I was followed by whispers the whole day. The stories- they are outrageous. I couldn't even tend to my patients in the free clinic because as soon as I turned my back the staff pointed at me and they giggled. It was making me paranoid. " Chase finished in a huff as he leaned against House desk.

"Oh, poor you." House said, fanning compassion and patting his head in a patronizing manner. Chase scowled at House. Chase had enough for today, he wasn't in the mood for House teasing.

"I'm sure it's just the hormones." House said with conviction and saw Chase expression darken further, but before he could utter another remark Chase had stalked away.

"You're such a drama queen," House yelled after Chase."My wombat," he breathed nearly soundlessly. He decided, he would let Chase calm down and in the meantime. House grinned to himself. He'd go to bug Wilson.

* * *

Chase shift was over. Or at least as far as he was concerned, he was free to go. It was late afternoon and he couldn't stay for another second. The curious stares and insistent whispers were really getting to him. He just wanted to go home and relax. Maybe have a beer and forget the horrible annoyance this day had brought. He couldn't believe some people and vowed to never again be a curious-pain-in-the-ass. He had half a mind to get very drunk but he knew it wouldn't solve anything. It never had for his mother.

He changed clothes and went into the diagnostic department to retrieve his briefcase. He was glad that he had come with his own car this morning, so he could go as he pleased. It would have been a disaster if he had to take the bus today or wait for House. Chase sighed, when his gaze fell on his sparkling engagement ring. How he wished to just tell the truth at the moment. It would make his life so much easier.

"Chase?"

"_Oh, no..._" Chase turned around to see Cameron enter.

"So, who is the lucky woman?" Cameron asked timidly, a friendly smile plastered on her face.

"There is no woman." Chase rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. Why are you lying?" Cameron accused angered. "I just want the truth."They stared at each other. Cameron glared at Chase until Chase shrugged to tired to continue this confrontation. When he looked at Cameron again, her gaze had softened. He sighed.

"Fine, it's House. I'm engaged to him." Chase said resigned. Cameron chuckled, at first slightly, and then, Chase watched her incredulously as her chuckling morphed into outright laughter. Chase gritted his teeth. He was fed up with being laughed at.

"Now, don't be crass. I KNOW you fiancé is pregnant and that's great. There's no reason to hide..."

"You know! You know nothing!" Chase fumed leaving a flabbergasted Cameron behind.

To hell with it. Chase declared that the day was officially down the drain. Nothing won, if he stayed sober. Only annoyance lost, if he didn't. So, what the hell. Chase rushed through the halls, two flights of stairs up into the lab and knelt before the fridge. He began rummaging in it, when somebody entered the lab.

"What are you doing there?"

"I'm getting some whiskey."

"Out of a lab fridge?" Foreman asked incredulously.

"Yeah..." When Chase thought about it now, it did seem strange. "House ordered me to buy it and hide it here." He offered as explanation.

"I see." The sad thing was Foreman really did. House behaviour was erratic at best, but whiskey in a lab fridge seemed like something that made sense, that was fairly normal.

"Want some?" Chase asked, after retrieving two bottles.

"Sure." Foreman took the offered bottle and sat down next to Chase. They drunk their whiskey in companionable silence. Both content without inane chatter.

"What are you doing here?" A lab-tech asked upon finding the two sitting on the floor.

Foreman looked at the man with a vacant gaze. Then he pointed somewhere above said man's head and turned to whisper into Chase's ear. Chase and Foreman snickered. The lab-tech rolled his eyes at the obviously drunk as hell doctors.

"Get out." The lab-tech said exasperated and pointed behind him at the door. The two snickered louder, but began to move wobbly towards the door. They made their way out of the building holding onto each other and the blurry walls. Outside, they made it the short way to a more a less secluded bench. Both subconsciously aware that they couldn't make it that much further without the help of a steady object to hold on to.

They sprawled onto the bench and Chase slung an arm around Foreman's shoulder."Foreman..." Chase face was only inches apart form Foreman's as he tried to make eye-contact in his inebriated state. "I neeeever zzzought I'd sid with YOU outside thrinking whiiizzkey."

"Jo, who'd 've thought." Foreman agreed wholeheartedly. They grinned at each other at the irony and clinked their bottles, after the third try.

"Cheers!"

Neither knew what impression they gave in their half embrace, while grinning at each other like loons, nor were they aware who watched them from the hospital entrance.

* * *

Still not mine.

Note: Firstly, Getting drunk doesn't solve writers block nor problems.

DON'T GET DRUNK! NEVER!

Secondly, my first cliff hanger... *evil grin* ^^

Thirdly, tell me what you think or complain about not updating for five month!


	5. Chapter 5

**Of morning afters and accosted accused**

When Chase came to it, he was in an unfamiliar surrounding, orderly and clean, but still unfamiliar. It didn't cause him any fright or left him worried. He was calm and collected. What left him slightly worried was the fact that he was naked, stalk naked in a bed and the last thing he could remember was hugging Foreman.

Chase wanted to retch.

He must have made a noise as an amused voice informed him that there was water on the beside table, water and aspirin. Mercifully. And the voice wasn't Foreman's, thank God. But Jesus in whose bed did he fall last night and why was it so damned bright, today. Chase squinted and decided to guard against further misery by taking the aspirin. He hoped it soon alleviate his splitting headache.

What made him drink again?

Cameron. It was all Cameron's fault. He fell back into bed not thinking about the other person that had by now left and begun to rummage in the kitchen. It must be someone very sadistic, Chase decided.

Nevertheless, he draped a blanket around himself and then stood up in search of his clothes. Unfortunately, his endeavours were without success. His close remained lost and he was getting cold. He resolved to finally face the mysterious and still sadistic person. He entered the kitchen.

"Wilson," Chase said gob-smacked.

"Morning, Chase," Wilson greeted cheerful as ever.

"Um... Yeah. Where is my clothes?" Chase could have lived without the experience of being nearly naked in front of Wilson. And he feared the nearly was just wishful thinking on his part. House was so going to kill him.

"In the dryer. I think if you take a quick shower the clothes and breakfast will be ready."

Chase knew it wasn't really a suggestion. "Thanks." He went to get ready.

Wilson was pleased with himself. The coffee had run through. The eggs and bacon were perfectly fried. The toast stocked on a neat pile ready to be eaten and the table had been laid out. Only one thing was missing. Chase. Really, how could one person need so much time in the bathroom.

* * *

Wilson purred himself some coffee, when he heard the shower shut off. He waited. A few minutes later, a bedraggled but less zombie-like Chase made his appearance. This time dressed. Wilson couldn't help his smile. Not even a saint could have repressed it.

They sat down to breakfast. Wilson watched as Chase hurriedly drank down his first cup of coffee and helped himself to some toast before initiating any conversation. In the end Wilson was sure Chase realized, it couldn't be avoided.

"Why am I here? Not that I'm not grateful for you picking me up..." Wilson smirked. "Not that you did pick me up. You didn't... "Chase flushed, looking uncertain. "Did you?"

Wilson chuckled at Chase horrified look. "No, not in that sense." Chase looked greatly relieved. Wilson wasn't sure if he should be insulted. He decided not to be, as Chase looked at him questioningly. Chase was obviously in the dark to what had transpired the night before.

"Yesterday night, I found you and Foreman … inebriated."Wilson chuckled." Actually, you were totally wasted. I intended to get you both home. At least that was my plan. Foreman told me his address so there was no problem, but you. Well, you insisted that you lived with House and refused to give me any other address."

Wilson looked at Chase questioningly. Chase had a deer in the head light look plastered on his face. He was frozen mid-movement his coffee cup an inch from his lips. Wilson had pity with him, although he had his suspicion about Chase's behaviour. After all, there was the saying 'In vino veritas' which Wilson thought was true most of the times. Still, now wasn't the time to interrogate openly. He decided for something different, a venue of 'gentle' questioning. He would as Wilson liked to call it: 'channel his inner House'. It would mean extreme embarrassment for his guest and much amusement for him. Wilson looked forward to it.

"You are very interesting when you're drunk." Wilson said innocently, passing the marmalade.

"Oh, god. What did I do?" Wilson had the impression Chase wasn't quite sure if he really wanted an answer. Wilson would give one regardless.

"You were quite insistent." Wilson grinned widely."You wanted to show me the naked hula-hula." He watched as Chase went tomato red. He suspected the younger doctor was currently wishing for the floor to shallow him up. Wilson continued to grin mischievously before putting on a serious expression.

"Did that line actually ever work?" Wilson asked curiously with an amused glint in his eye.

Chase groaned, if Wilson only knew.

* * *

House studied Chase, when he entered the diagnostic department, he was naturally late, looked rumpled and had dark circles under his eyes. House frowned. He was angry and in a bad mood. He was only angry and in a bad mood because Chase was very late. He hadn't been worried at all about Chase not coming home. And he hadn't worried, when Chase was late for work. As a matter of fact, worry hadn't crossed his mind.

"Hi." Chase greeted in a contrite manner. House thought that should be the least. After all there was no one to make him breakfast this morning. Not that he missed it or his wayward fiancé. He glared.

"..."

"..."

"Where are Cameron and Foreman?"

"Patient." House was so not talking to Chase.

"Look. I'm sorry I didn't call last night. But..."

"You didn't come home." House stated in a pouting tone. Not that they were living together.

"Well, I went to my own flat. You know I still have it." Chase lied and fidgeted.

"I called." House said distrustfully, sensing that there was something amiss. Chase flat was barren, it had only left his bed and a TV that sucked, in House's opinion. Nobody would want to go there.

"I must have been to out of it. I think I had one to many." Chase said sweetly and then made a gesture with his hand. House stared. Chase was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and trying to look innocent.

"Fine. Go, help the brats." House said dismissively. He was pouting.

Chase kissed him anyway, after making sure that nobody was around. Afterwards, he left. House looked after him and frowned. There was a mystery and he didn't like unsolved mysteries. He stood up and went in search for answers.

* * *

House went to see Wilson. He was a good sounding board in these cases, even if House would never admit it out loud. He opened the door and barged in, in his usual manner. He walked to the desk with the intent to steal whatever Wilson was currently working on, when he saw that Wilson wasn't working on anything. Wilson was, de facto, just sitting there and arranging his pens.

House was immediately suspicious.

"What happened?" House asked in a gruff tone.

"What do you mean?"

"By now you are normally immersed in work. So, what happened?"

"Nothing happened, I just overslept."

House knew that glint in Wilson's eye, something had happened and he was hiding it. But House would find out. Wilson might think he was good at hiding things from House but he also had thought his marriages were a good idea. Nevertheless, Wilson just lost his brownie points and rights to the Chase mystery. House smirked.

"Fine. Gimme 20 bucks." If Wilson wasn't going to help, he would at least recompense House. He had to walk here, after all. That was just fair.

"What? No, why should I?" Wilson protested futilely.

"If you don't, I'll eat your lunch." House was going to eat it regardless. It looked very good, like something Chase had made for him once.

"But it's only leftovers from yesterday." House put forth his hand. Wilson sighed and took out a twenty from his wallet. He squinted at House. "You promise?"

"Sure." House said gruffly and grabbed the money.

Wilson really should know better than to conceal something from House. But it didn't matter in the end. After he had unravelled the mystery surrounding Chase, he would figure out Wilson's. House smirked self-satisfied. He left Wilson's office richer in mysteries and money.

House was lying on the couch in the doctor lounge. He was watching General Hospital and savouring the last bite of Wilson's lunch. It was just as good as it had looked. He would steal it the next time immediately after Wilson brought it, to good to be wasted on him.

"You promised you wouldn't eat it," Wilson whined, upon entering the doctor lounge.

"And you believed me?" House scoffed. "What did I tell you what everyone did?"

"Everyone lies." Wilson parroted back, resigned.

"Exactly. Everyone around me lies, I lie." House grinned at Wilson."See, I just wanted to be normal. You said I should try to fit in."

"Argh..." Wilson stalked out, annoyed.

House was amused with Wilson's antics, but he still wanted to know if the teenage girl was going to abort the baby of her step-father or not. He settled in for the next episode of general hospital.

"_Maria, you need to decide there isn't much time left."_

"_But Ben, do you think mother will ever forgive me?"_

"_I … I don't know. But I promise you I'll support you come what may."_

"_Oh, Ben. Even so I think I'll..."_

"Hey!" House swirled around to be faced with an enraged dean of medicine. "My show!" House protested unimpressed by Cuddy's glare.

"House you're a bastard. You could have told me." Cuddy said, furious.

"I live to serve in the least helpful manner." Cuddy ignored House's comment and continued her rant."Wilson isn't just your friend."

"Wilson?" House perked up. Did Cuddy know what Wilson was hiding?

"God, how embarrassing. Everything I told Dr. Chase about pregnancy. And now that."

"What exactly?" House was confused what had Chase to do with Wilson.

"Oh, don't play dumb. Dr. Chase, I saw him and Wilson leave yesterday and they came in together today. Both late. It's obvious..."

House didn't hear what was obvious, because the clues had finally clicked into place. Wilson was so dead.

Wilson stalked back into his office, hungry. He had been looking forward to his risotto alla milanese. House never liked risotto before. He always said it looked muddy. Wilson sat down in his office chair. That was the reason he had given House money, so he could buy himself some lunch.

Now, he had lost both his lunch and his money. Furthermore, he would have to eat in the cafeteria. It so wasn't good for his figure to eat there. Wilson didn't want to get soft around the middle. He poked himself and started when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Wilson said strangled and flushed. He straightened in his chair and tried to compose himself.

"Dr. Chase." Wilson said, relieved.

"Dr. Wilson."Chase entered, but looked at him questioningly. Wilson just smiled.

"Er... I wanted to invite you to lunch as a thank you for yesterday." Chase said, a slight blush staining his cheeks.

"I'd love to. Thanks." Wilson stood up and went to the door. Chase looked nervous.

"You know, I think it'd be better if we kept the majority a secret, especially, the naked parts."

Wilson laughed and blindly opened the door.

"Yes, the naked parts should be kept secret." Wilson leered at Chase. So, the fist that came flying was quite unexpected and left him out cold.

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You keep me going and you rock. ^^

And a serious question do I have to put up the rating? What do you think? Did I offend anyone's sensibilities up until now?

Poor Wilson. First the naked hula-hula and now he's K.O. *evil grin*-what should I do to him next

Give me cookies. *puppy-dog-eyes*


End file.
